LEGO Club Station Alpha
LEGO Club Station Alpha is a starbase trapped in an Asteroid belt and hidden off of Nimbus Station. Because of its location, it can only be accessed through a teleporter on Nimbus Station or Nexus Tower, called the LEGO Club Door. Before the Nexus Tower update, only members of the LEGO Club could access Club Station Alpha. However, all members can now access the club. It is sometimes known as the "Club Station", or "LEGO Club", and was first revealed in the July-August edition of the Brickmaster/LEGO Club Magazine. The code in the magazine was incorrect and void, however, the right one was on the back of the September-October edition of the LEGO Magazine. The code is different for everyone and is one-time use. Players could enter the code at the "My Account" area of the LEGO Universe site. Getting to LEGO Club Station Alpha Players get to LEGO Club Station Alpha by going to the LEGO Club Door at Red Blocks in Nimbus Station, or the LEGO Club Door near Hael Storm in the Venture League Map Room in the Nexus Tower. Once players have entered the code on the LEGO Universe site, they can interact with the door to get to LEGO Club Station Alpha. Activation First, players must find their LEGO Club membership number. It can be found on the letter that came with the latest LEGO Club magazine or on the back of the latest magazine, depending on what country the player lives in. The membership number either starts with a 6 or a C. If players have lost the letter or magazine, or haven't received their first magazine yet, they can call LEGO Customer Service on 00800 5346 5555 (in Europe) or 1-800-838-9647 (in North America). 1) Players must go to: https://universe.lego.com/en-us/myaccount/subscription/reedem.aspx Players might need to enter their 'LEGO ID' and password again. 2) On the 'Add Code' page, players must input their LEGO Club membership number in the 'Enter Code' box and click 'Add Code'. 3) Players must wait for their membership number to process. The waiting time will vary but could be just a few minutes. 4) Players must log into LEGO Universe. 5) Players must find the LEGO Club Door in Red Blocks. If activation was successful, players should be able to interact with the door. If players still cannot enter, they should repeat the steps or call tech support. Beta Test Phase In Beta, the LEGO Club Door was present, but would not allow players in. However, there were various bugs discovered that allowed players to bypass the activation key and access the Club Station Alpha. One notable glitch in the world itself was that the station's windows were not solid, allowing players to jump through and go out-of-bounds, landing on a strip of land that was home to a Skunkbuster. NPCS Category:Club Station Alpha NPCs Trivia *Numb Chuck initially appeared on the club's mini-map rather than Max. After June 2011, this was corrected. *This is the only world that does not feature any missions or binoculars. *While Max states that "You can fly anywhere in LEGO Universe from here!"locale.xml, this statement became false upon the release of Crux Prime. The message was never corrected before the game's clousure, nor were any more Launchpads added to remedy this false statement. *On September 7 2010, the screen textures in LEGO Club were changed. *About a month after release, when a player equipped the LEGO Club Jumpsuit, the salute in the action bar was named 'SkillBehavior_838_name'. This was corrected in a later patch. Gallery LEGO Club Map Old.png|Old version featuring Numb Chuck Club Station Alpha.png LEGO Club Door 3.png|The LEGO Club Door in Nimbus Station Legoclub final daveisblue 4ca0bffab7dab.jpg|Concept art WallpaperClubStation Res6.jpg VA9_LEGO_Universe-4.png|Club Station Alpha. CLUB Sign.png|Club Station Alpha sign in Nimbus Station References Category:Worlds Category:Club Station Alpha